


Welcome to the Show - A Check Please Fanzine

by silentghosts



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanzine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentghosts/pseuds/silentghosts
Summary: The NHL, the final frontier, the best hockey league in the world. NCAA hockey is one thing but the NHL is something else all togetherWelcome to the Show





	

 

 

DOWLOAD @ MEDIAFIRE // 8.5MB

[PDF](https://www.mediafire.com/?590315d561ffif8) .X. [EPUB](https://www.mediafire.com/?jn8ne23h0534o8h)

All credits can be found on the content page of the Zine

[Post on Tumblr ](http://jlzimmermann.tumblr.com/post/151849830920/dowload-mediafire-85mb-pdf-x-epub-all)// [Ao3 Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/WelcometotheShow)

 


End file.
